Respite (Survive)
"Respite" is the sixth episode of the fourth season and fortieth overall in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. It premiered on December 29, 2019. Plot Dale is watching Tyreese and Andrea, jealous of their close friendship. Rick tries to convince Dale that Andrea loves him. Dale agrees, and sarcastically says because he's so young and healthy. Rick says Dale can dwell on the same thing day in and day out but he'll always be wrong. Rick tells everybody to stop shooting. Carl is playing by himself outside of Rick and Lori's cell. Lori tells Rick that Carl is becoming more and more independent and she is happy about this. Rick asks how Judith is doing, and Lori responds that she is just perfect. She thinks Judy reminds her of Carl. At the cafeteria, Andrea, Dale, Sophia, and Summer are eating Hershel's tomatoes. Dale is about to say something about the stew, but stops, and Andrea tells the girls to ignore everything that Dale says. Dale finishes his thought by saying the stew is good. Andrea thinks it's a good save, calling him an "old man". Dale stops talking and says he's fine when Andrea asks him if something is wrong. Alice meets Andrea, who thinks that her new "jumpsuit shorts" are cool. Alice agrees and asks Andrea to do a favor when the group goes out of the prison to kill some roamers. Outside, Andrea, Maggie, Charlie, Hershel, Allen, and Beth are about to shoot some roamers. Andrea gives them security instructions, and Maggie thinks she's being too dramatic. Andrea says if she is not taking this seriously she can leave. Maggie apologizes and Hershel shoots a roamer that was getting too close. He tells Andrea that his kids are smart and know what's at stake and that she shouldn't be worrying so much about them that she forgets to take her own advice. Andrea also apologizes. Maggie is about to shoot a roamer, but Andrea says not to kill that one. Rick hears from Charlie what they're about to do and is going to end it right now. Charlie tries in vain to stop him. On the way out, Alice asks if he has time to talk but he keeps on going, saying that she doesn't know what she's doing. Outside, Alice tries to stop Rick. The roamer almost gets Alice, and Rick asks if she now knows why it has to be put down. Alice pleads that they could learn something about it, even possibly developing a cure. Rick leaves the zombie, but tells them to keep a safe distance from it and to chain it up in a more secure place. Outside, Dale is again jealously watching Tyreese and Andrea. Hershel is tending to his garden, but suddenly sees Caroline, the newcomer brought by Rick, walking over to the test zombie. She starts talking with the zombie. She explains how she just arrived to the prison and doesn't have any friends and calls the zombie her friend. Lastly, Caroline steps forward, and lets it bite her neck. She falls down, mortally wounded but not struggling or fearful. Andrea swiftly kills the zombie with her rifle. The other survivors, previously engaged in a game of basketball take notice and rush to help her. Tyreese tries to comfort her, and tells her to save her strength. Caroline tells him to let her die, and she soon dies. Caroline soon reanimates and Andrea puts her down. Caroline is later buried next to Ben and Billy. Rick is upset by the addition of another member of their group to the graveyard at her funeral, and says they have lost "too many." All the survivors sadly look upon the graves as the rain pours. At the tower, Andrea is practicing shooting, while wearing the suit with Rick, Tyreese, and Dale looking on. Tyreese expresses his confidence in their plan, with walkers guarding the base and Andrea as their sniper. Andrea gears off, and leaves the suit up in the tower as she enlists Tyreese to help her restock ammunition. Dale jealously looks at the two of them. Later, Dale wakes up, and finds Tyreese and Andrea have made him a wooden leg, so he could walk without crutches. Dale then asks Tyreese to leave, so he could talk with Andrea. Andrea asks what's wrong and Dale says that she can sleep with Tyreese if she wants to, saying that he understands if she's bored with their relationship, since he is older and Tyreese is much younger. Andrea tells Dale that he is handsome and perfect, and that she loves him. In Tyreese's cell, he and Michonne are kissing, and Tyreese praises Michonne and tells her she's been great. Michonne wants him to not ruin what they have by talking, and they have sex. The next morning, Rick and Tyreese are talking about the Woodbury survivors. Tyreese asserts that it's been two months since Rick and the others escaped there, leading him to think that they won't come back. Rick says if they want to come here, they'd have to kill all the zombies first, and Tyreese agrees to leave the zombies be. Meanwhile, Dale is practicing walking with the "peg leg", Carl and Sophia are taking a walk, and Tyreese and Michonne are playing basketball. At Hershel's vegetable garden, Rick jokingly says that he could beat Tyreese at basketball, one-handed. He tastes one of the tomatoes and says that they are great. Hershel says that they won't be able to save them for winter. Rick compliments Hershel again, calling him a "magician with vegetables," Hershel later helps Michonne and Charlie load up the dead bodies from the flu victims. Charlie asks where Carol is, and Hershel avoids the question by telling her that she is fine but to talk to Rick about her. Michonne extends an offer to Hershel to join her, and he accepts. Outside, The Governor is seen observing the prison from a distance. Other Cast Special Guest Star *David Morrissey as The Governor Uncredited *Anthony Azor as Andre Anthony *Tinsley and Anniston Price as Judith Grimes Deaths *Caroline (Alive and Zombified) Trivia *Last appearance of Caroline *David Morrissey (The Governor) returns in this episode after being absent since "The Calm Before"